I'm Here
by fireicewriter42
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THOR:RAGNAROK. Surviving Ragnarok was the easy part; rebuilding is much harder. And what of Odin's family? Does such still exist, or has it burned too in Surtur's flame? Begins at the iconic "missing" scene. No slash, just brotherly fluff and angst. I own nothing.
1. Keep it

**A/N: Hey beautiful people! Here is my attempt at the "I'm Here" scene, because it's my favorite. BTW: HUGE SPOILER WARNING IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THOR: RAGNAROK.**

 **Ok, anyways, I keep seeing people who were inspired to write the hug scene, which is amazing as I love reading them. Anyways, as a bit of a writer challenge, I wanted to look at this scene from multiple different angles and "what ifs", and we'll see what becomes of this. It will at least be a two-shot. As always, please leave me a review and let me know what you think! And if some of you have followed me here from my Merlin fanfic "Visionverse", then have no fear! I will be updating "The Shattered Hope" soon.**

 **And now without further ado, onto what you came here for.**

* * *

"If you were here, I might even give you a hug." Thor tossed the crystal decanter stopper, fully expecting it to pass through Loki in a shimmer of green.

He did a double take when Loki's hand came up to catch the stopper with a sharp _thunk._ The trickster smirked at the surprised look on his face, an almost uncharacteristic softness about his eyes. But Thor only saw the blades hiding beneath those soft green eyes.

"I'm here." The words carried an undercurrent of fierceness. The brothers stared at each other for a long moment, one waiting with guarded hope, the other analyzing with a guarded heart.

"If only." Thor's words were soft, but Loki's ears were keen.

"As much as I'm flattered that you think me capable of breaking the laws of magic to form a physical illusion, it is truly me, brother."

"Truly?" Thor narrowed his only eye. "What do you know of truth?"

"Is this still about faking my death?" His tone wasn't sneering, but jokingly mocking, almost patronizing, even as the softness about his eyes turned to steel.

Thor shook his head, looking away.

Loki shrugged. "I guess it's too much to hope that you might actually be grateful I saved your entire people."

"I am grateful." Thor said quickly, looking back up at him. "Don't ever think that I'm not. The people of Asgard...all of us...we owe you our lives, and for their safety, I will always be eternally grateful." He smiled sadly, sardonically, and oh, did such an expression look so out of place on the elder's face even while the younger's suddenly looked so very pleased…

"I guess I just thought you'd have run to find a better offer by now. What could a spaceship of refugees possibly offer you, Loki? How does this fit in with your schemes?"

"You really do think so low of me, don't you?" Cold anger blossomed across Loki's face. "I came back because…"

"Because why, Loki? Want the glory of Asgard? People falling at the feet of their savior?"

"I was right on Sakaar. It's best we never see each other again." Loki turned to go.

Thor groaned, dragging a hand down one side of his face, wincing when he accidentally put too much pressure near his eye patch. "Forgive me my sharp words, brother. It's been a long day."

"I will make arrangements for me to leave your company at the earliest convenience. It is readily apparent I am not wanted here."

"No! No, you're not!" Thor roared suddenly. Loki stiffened, refusing to look over his shoulder.

"Not like this, Loki. I am so _tired_ , brother. I don't want to have to plan and scheme in case you betray me. I am tired of not being able to trust you, of having to read into everything you say and do." Thor sighed again. "I want my little brother here again."

"You mean your pet. Your little brother who did whatever he was told, who was your plaything to be picked up and discarded at will." Loki sneered. "Forgive me if I refuse."

"I _never_ …"

"Yes, you did!" Loki whirled on his heel, almost snarling this time. "It's one thing for Odin to put you above everything, but it was another to put _yourself_ above me, Thor!"

"It doesn't change everything that you've done, Loki!" Thor glared at him. "Midgard was innocent!"

"Midgard is weak, they practically invite conquering"

"Spoken like Laufey's son."

Loki reeled back as if struck. Never had Thor called him such. His face contorted with fury. "Spoken like Odin's son! Condemning others when they commit the same sins you do."

"Odin was a conqueror and a liar." Thor laughed slightly, bitterly. "You're more like him than you can see."

"And you with all your self-righteousness, who do you claim to be?"

"I have made many mistakes in my lifetime, brother…"

"Don't call me that." Loki's face was chiseled stone. "Don't name me Laufey's offspring in one breath and claim me as your brother in the next."

"Both are true."

Loki snorted with derision. "You're never going to change, are you?"

"Are you?"

Loki glared at him, but a hint of sorrow flitted across his face. "I tried to. But it seems that's another thing you have in common with Odin. Holding out hope for acceptance, then snatching it away." He laughed bitterly, turning away again.

"Hope for what, Loki?"

The trickster stopped, but did not turn around.

"You are the last of my family, Loki. So answer this one question truthfully, brother. Why did you come back?"

"Because I'm a fool."

"Truthfully, Loki."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know if my little brother truly is here or not."

The tension didn't leave Loki's shoulders. "He's not. However," he glanced over his shoulder, "the savior of Asgard is. And you may not believe me, but I did return because I had a love for the people of Asgard. And that love will keep me at your side until I see them safely to a new home. Then I will be free of you."

Thor swallowed. "I thank you for your aid."

Loki nodded once, stepping towards the door. He was in the hall when Thor called out.

"I never did give you that hug."

Loki snorted bitterly. "Keep it."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes okay, I'm terrible. Very, very terrible. *hides behind couch***


	2. Equal

**A/N: Well, the people have spoken! I have direction, and now I just need inspiration. So, here we go! Chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy, and please review! Also, the few scenes I have pulled from Ragnarok may not be completely accurate, it's been a bit since I saw the movie. But here's my best effort.**

 **MusicalsandMordred: Hello again, my friend. :) Thank you so much! I hope you like this one!**

 **Selina: It's at the top, but that's ok! I hope you are pleased with the result. :)**

 **Midnight: Yay, thank you so much! Loki grew on me. I didn't really like him at first, but now I'm slightly obsessed. ;)**

 **Lokyrie shipper: Ikr? I was expecting something during the one-on-one. I hope you are pleased with the result! Maybe I'll throw in a bit of Lokyrie just for fun. ;)**

 **TheGirlWhoLikesTooMuchStuff2.0: Thank you! Hope you like this one!**

 **And now, on to our irregularly scheduled programming.**

* * *

Thor cursed silently. The entire left side of his face _ached,_ throbbing and fiery. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since leaving Sakaar almost two days ago. Which reminded him of a bigger problem.

There were very little supplies on ship. Enough for a crew of a hundred to make it to Earth, but there were well over three times that many people on ship. They had begun getting counts of people and assigning them to rooms and beds, not to mention jobs on ship, but they had barely scratched the surface of necessary organization. But the numbers they had gotten had made Thor realize one thing.

They had in no way saved all of Asgard. So many of his people were gone.

Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun among them.

There had been no funeral, no mourning party, no bodies even. They were gone.

He slumped forward at the grungy table serving as his desk, putting his head in his hands. He stayed like this as someone knocked on his door.

"Come." It had to be either Valkyrie, Heimdall, Loki, or Hulk. No one else knew which chamber he was in.

"Bad time?"

Thor almost groaned. He really didn't want to fight with his brother again.

"What is it?" He sat up, turning to look Loki in the face.

"Valkyrie said to give you this, and to tell you that everyone has been assigned a bed for the night. Any orphaned children were put with families, and a group of healers have set up a clinic in the med bay. As for the food, it'll last if we stretch it. One meal a day for everyone, two for children, no more." Loki made a face. "And a half meal for the beast."

Thor almost laughed. "You can tell Hulk that, then."

Loki glared darkly at him. "He's _your_ friend."

Thor chuckled again, sighing.

"Here."

Thor took the vial with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not poison," Loki almost snapped. "Valkyrie sent it. From the healers, for the pain in your eye."

Thor almost scowled. "I told them I was fine. Others…"

"Are not king, Thor."

Thor looked up at him in surprise.

"You've always loved the prestige of royalty. Take what you can get of it, especially when you need it."

Thor hesitated before taking the vial. He uncorked it, raised it to Loki in mock salute, and drained it.

The effect was instant. A cooling relief flowed across his face and he sighed with contentment.

"Told you so." Loki smirked even as his tone was surly.

"Wouldn't be the first time you were right, brother."

Loki's eyes shot up in mock surprise, his gleeful, crafty expression readily familiar to Thor. "Was that you admitting to being _wrong_ , brother?"

Thor rolled his eyes, but stayed serious. "When you believed me unfit for the throne, all those years ago. You were right then."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "If this is your roundabout way of trying to apologize…"

"I've already done that, brother. Whether or not you choose to accept it is your decision. No. This is me, acknowledging that our father chose me over you even when you were the better choice. And I in my foolishness thought that meant I was better than you, when the opposite was true."

Loki stared at him, a slightly gobsmacked expression on his face.

"So tell me, brother," Thor continued. "You once told me you only ever wanted to be my equal." He stood. "Do you consider me such now?"

Loki was silent.

"Am I ready to be the king Asgard needs?"

"You are the only king she has."

"That does not answer my question."

Loki swallowed. "That remains to be seen. But let's just say I have much more hope for you than I did then."

Thor almost smiled. "Good."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes," Loki said quickly.

Thor nodded. "Well, I think I'll go find food, then."

"Always thinking with your stomach, aren't you?"

Thor mock glared at his brother. Loki smirked at him. They silently left the chamber, Thor turning towards the lower levels as Loki turned to go back to the mid deck.

Thor got a plate of food from a group of cooks that had taken over making sure everyone got a meal. The rationing plan had been implemented, and Thor noticed with approval several sharp eyed women among the lot, watching for anyone attempting to get more than their portion. They served the king with a smile and tiny curtsey, and Thor smiled and thanked them graciously.

He found Valkyrie sitting at a corner of the room, eyes sweeping the crowd. He sat across from her, setting his plate of some form of synthesized stew on the table.

"Thank you for the medicine," he began, raising a forkful of the stew.

"What medicine?"

Thor glanced at her in surprise before arching an eyebrow. Surely Loki hadn't thought he wouldn't discover the lie? Was it an attempt to ingratiate himself, appear humble? He blew out a frustrated breath.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have to overthink everything."

Valkyrie raised her glass of something clearly alcoholic. "Try my remedy."

Thor frowned at her briefly before shaking his head and going back to his stew.

He found Loki on the empty mid-deck.

"Prowling, brother?"

Loki cocked his head at him. "Don't trust me to roam the ship?"

Thor sighed heavily. "Do you have to take everything I say as an insult?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Possibly."

"I really don't want to do this with you right now. I just came to…" He broke off, fidgeting. "I actually don't know why I came here."

"That makes two of us."

"Did Korg assign you a room?"

"Yes."

"Lying."

Loki looked affronted. "I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"I have a place to sleep."

"A private room, or below deck?" Thor was well aware his brother would be immensely uncomfortable in the large below deck, where cots and pallets were being set up for those who didn't have private rooms.

Loki was silent.

Thor groaned. "Come on then."

"Excuse me?"

"We can share, Loki."

"I'd rather not."

"Well, below deck it is then."

"Coming."

Thor cast a sidelong look at him. "Did you just manipulate me into sharing with you?"

Loki smirked. "You'll never know, will you?"

"Sincerity was never your strong suit."

"Quick wit was never yours."

Thor slapped him lightly.

Loki almost laughed.


	3. Trust Me

**A/N: What's up guys? Thank you so much for all your support! I have a few...evil...plans for this fic, but I** _ **am**_ **just building off evidence from the Infinity War trailer (and let's be honest, that is going to be the most heart wrenching MCU film EVER.) Anyways! I hope you like this next installment, and please continue with the constructive criticism and reviews!**

 **SummerMistedDragon: Thanks! I hope you like this one too!**

 **Midnight: Aww, thanks! Hope you like this one too!**

 **Random Person: Thanks so much!**

 **Selina: He is! It's kind of this weird role reversal. I'm enjoying the dynamic. :)**

 **Lokyrie shipper: Yes, I love Ruelle! So very much. Thanks for the inspiration!**

 **Only-some-loser: Thank you so much! Hope you love this one just as much! :)**

 **And now, without further ado, for the love of Camelot! Wait hold up...wrong fic. FOR ASGARD!**

* * *

 **The brothers stared up at the Chitauri ship looming over them. It dwarfed them, making what they thought to be a mighty ship feel like a floating tin can.**

"Well, that might present a problem." Thor glanced over at his brother. Loki was staring up at the ship with open horror on his face. Thor frowned.

"Loki?"

"We need to leave this place, now."

"Loki, what…"

"Thor, listen to me…"

"Afraid to face your Chitauri friends, are you?" The words came out far more bitter than he wanted them to.

Loki gripped his forearm. "Thor, please, _listen_!"

The raw desperation in Loki's voice surprised him. He hadn't heard that tone come from his brother's mouth since…

Since he had been hanging by a loose grip from the shattered remains of the Bifrost.

Loki must have seen the surprise on his face because he abruptly released Thor's arm.

"We need to flee. Not to Earth. Please, just…" He broke off, earnest gaze faltering. "I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please, if you value the lives of your people...trust me."

Thor searched his brother's face, taking in the tense shoulders, the wide eyes, the hidden _fear_ shining in his gaze.

"Where will we go?"

"Anywhere, just…"

"Your Majesty," Valkyrie bounded up the stairs of the dias. "Incoming transmission." She pressed a few buttons on the console before the window.

"Asgardians." A deep voice rumbled through the console. Thor saw Loki tense, clenching his fists. "You have four Midgardian minutes to surrender, or you will be obliterated."

"And to whom are we surrendering?" Thor demanded.

One word. One rumbling, world-shattering, word echoed through the transmission. "Thanos."

Thor's head whipped around to Loki. Valkyrie noticed the anger in the king's eyes and ended the transmission.

"Thanos?" Thor hissed. "The Mad Titan? _This_ was your ally? This is who helped you invade Earth?"

"No!" Loki shouted. Thor shook his head, staring at him in angered confusion.

"Well then who was?"

"He...he…you can't stop him, Thor! He's indestructible! He has the Infinity Gauntlet."

"That's impossible. Father…"

"It was a fake. I've seen it, Thor. He...he plans…"

Understanding dawned on Thor as he recalled the vision he had so long ago. "He wishes to unite the Infinity stones."

"And when he does, he will rule all of the Nine Realms and beyond."

"We have to stop him."

"We can't!"

"The Avengers can."

"Your friends aren't here, Thor! We're on a stolen ship full of refugees, the last of our people! Your duty is to them, Thor."

"And how shall I do my duty to them if I let Thanos take over the universe? Where can we run where he won't find us?"

"You can't stop him, all you'll do is get yourself killed, and all our people along with you!"

"No one is unstoppable."

"He is!" Loki's voice was almost a screech now.

Thor looked up at him sharply, eyes narrowing. "What did he _do_ to you, Loki?"

A terrified, pained expression of immense vulnerability flickered across Loki's face. Thor's concern mounted. He laid a hand on Loki's shoulder, ignoring how his little brother flinched at the touch.

"Loki?" His voice was softer. "Tell me. What did he do to you?"

"What he does to everything he touches," Loki spat angrily, bitterly, softly. "He broke me and remade me in his image. He...he pulled me from the void half-dead, and then...I woke up, healed, on barren rock. I was so grateful. I tried to get into his confidence, but when I saw what he had planned...I couldn't. I couldn't...so he…"

Thor squeezed his brother's shoulder. Loki looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears.

"He is inevitable. Eventually, you come around to his way of thinking."

"So we just give up?"

"It's a less painful death."

"Loki, do you even hear yourself?"

"Thor, you don't know what he'll do, what he's capable of!"

Thor stepped closer to his brother. "He's the reason you invaded Earth, isn't he?"

Loki swallowed hard. "It was the best option. Join him and be a governor under him, or face eternal suffering. It wasn't a hard choice." A slight look of shame crossed his face as he looked back up at Thor. "It was still my choice. I wanted Midgard. I convinced myself if I was the one invading it, then I could temper Thanos' bloodshed, and therefore in the end, I was just protecting it, but in reality…"

Thor's hand cupped his face in a familiar gesture. Loki's eyes fluttered shut, and he ducked his head.

"I understand, brother."

Loki looked up at him in barely hidden surprise.

"I don't condone it, but I understand. And...you had no other choice. It was that or be killed. And I am glad you didn't take the other option."

Loki stared at him for a long moment, turning away and blinking rapidly when a tear slipped past his defense and Thor's thumb brushed it away. They withdrew from each other a step, looking away awkwardly. Valkyrie was watching the interaction with silent curiosity.

"Is there any hope you have some pull with him still?"

"None. I failed him. But I was just the vanguard, I see that now. He never expected me to succeed, he just wanted to test Midgard's defences." Loki's face twisted with disgust and hate. "I was expendable."

"Asgardians," the transmission began again. "Your time is up. Surrender the Stone or be destroyed."

Thor turned to Loki, anger flaring in his eyes again. "The Stone?"

Loki swallowed. He slowly reached into his pocket, one Thor recognized as being charmed. He withdrew the Tesseract from it and held it out to his brother.

"Trickster," the transmission rumbled. "You have done well."

Loki winced.

He was unsurprised when he felt Thor's arm pressing into his throat, pinning him to the wall.


	4. What You Started

**A/N: Guys, I don't even know how to write Thanos, he's probably going to be so OOC compared to what Infinity Wars shows him as, but ok. Anyways! Thank you soooooo much for the support and encouragement, and I hope you love this chapter too!**

 **Paforex: I'm glad you loved it! Hopefully this answers some more questions about all that!**

 **MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Thank you!**

 **Lokyrie Shipper: I am sorry...did I mention how much I love suspense?**

 **Midnight: I love cliffhangers too...I hope you like this one, and I hope it doesn't make you cry tooooo much. ;)**

 **Selina: Definitely not thorki, just lots of brotherly love between two adopted siblings. :)**

 **Joycelyn. : I'm glad you liked it!**

 **MoonyEstelChase: Yay, thank you!**

 **Afedrigo: Hope you like this one!**

 **BodhiJones: Yay, thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Okay. Now, I have planned for this to be the last chapter. However, if you guys** _ **really**_ **want me to go into the Infinity War arc...I might consider it. I rather like leaving it here and seeing what the movie brings with this, but...if I get a lot of requests to continue, I will consider going at least a little farther. So let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

"Thor…"

"You planned this, didn't you?" Thor's voice was low and calm. Somehow that was more terrifying than if he had been screaming. "You've been working with him, all along."

"If you just…"

Thor's forearm dug harder into his throat. "What? Listen to you? Because you're terrified of your _master_ , aren't you?"

"Thor, please. I swear...I wasn't…"

"Oh, it's nothing _personal_ , is it, Loki?" A flicker of realization suddenly passed across Thor's face, and the pressure on Loki's throat lessened as he recoiled numbly. "Did you _plan_ all of this? Take over the throne? Weaken our father...so that...so that Hela would return and we'd have no choice but...all so Asgard wouldn't stand against Thanos?" Horror ran across Thor's face, coupled with fierce rage. Loki opened his mouth to speak, but Thor rammed him against the wall again. "You did this, didn't you! For him! Our home _burned_ so that you could be a loyal _dog_ to the Mad Titan!"

"No!" Loki shoved back now, fighting for breath to speak. "I swear, Thor, no. I didn't want this to happen."

"Then why bring that _thing_ with you? Why not let it die in the fires of Asgard?"

"Because it's a door. We can escape through it."

Thor glared at him, searching his face. "And tell me why I should trust you at all?"

"You don't have to. If you can get Bruce, he can open the door. Throw me in the brig if you must, but please, save our people."

"Thor Odinson."

Thor turned towards the console, disgust crawling over his face as he heard his name spoken by the Mad Titan. He jerked his head at Valkyrie. "Watch him." The warrior nodded, her sword instantly going to Loki's neck.

"What is your decision, Asgardian King?"

"We do not have what you seek, Thanos."

"Your brother is a far better liar than you, Odinson. Yet I suppose his silvertongue has lost its sheen in your ears, has it not?" When Thor did not reply, Thanos laughed. "He is truly a wonder, your Frost-Giant brother. He is one of my favorites."

"Then you will mourn him when I slit his throat," Thor growled.

Thanos laughed louder. "As I said, Odinson. Your lying is far from convincing."

"Thanos."

Thor whirled on his brother angrily. Valkyrie's sword inched closer to his throat.

"Don't think I won't, trickster."

Loki almost smiled. "No, I have every confidence you will." He closed his eyes for a moment, his smile turning cold. "Yet you forget what I can do, also."

And he vanished.

Thor swore loudly. "Loki!" His scream reverberated through the ship, raw with pure hatred and anger.

* * *

Thanos turned in his throne, smiling to see his little trickster, kneeling before his feet.

"My lord."

"Ah, Loki. Have you redeemed yourself?"

The black-haired prince stood, extending the Tesseract with a smile. "I believe this is what you wanted."

Thanos laughed. "Well done."

"I trust you remember the terms of our deal?" Loki's smile turned just a little colder.

Thanos laughed again, smile turning cruel. "Surely you are not so foolish, princeling?"

Loki raised his chin, his smile vanishing. "I have delivered your Stone as promised. I have obeyed your orders. Now Asgard is _mine_."

"No, princeling. Do you really believe I would let the king race of the galaxy survive? The people of Asgard will burn as their world has."

"You wouldn't _dare._ "

Thanos bared his teeth. "Of course I dare. Asgard is a threat. The galaxy will fall to its knees when it realizes I have brought about their destruction. After all. If you want to win a fight, start with the biggest guy in the room, no?"

"Asgard is mine! You swore to me, Thanos! You swore you would let me have them!" Tears were gathering in Loki's eyes as he screeched.

"What is this, princeling? Is this sentiment?" Thanos bent closer to him. "Surely not for the realm that cast you out. You are not of their blood. But perhaps you are of their heart?"

"You _swore_ on your seidr, Thanos," Loki hissed.

"Ah, but you see, with the Infinity Gauntlet, I will reshape reality in my image. So what is truth? What is promise? Only what I demand them to be."

"Please. Please, they're broken. They won't stand against you, they're _refugees_!"

"Yet your brother? Midgardian's defender? Surely he would marshall an army for their defense. I cannot take that risk, princeling. Asgard was also doomed to die. After all, Ragnarok has come, has it not?" Thanos smiled cruelly. "I am only finishing what you started."

"No." Loki's whisper as an anguished, furious plea.

"Target the Asgardian ship."

"No, Thanos, you can't!"

The Titan stood, his expression morphing into a glare. "I can. And for your impudence…

"You get to watch."

Metal plates retracted behind Loki, revealing a glass window. Loki barely had time to turn when a blast sliced through the garish blue metal ship the Asgardians had escaped on.

" _No!"_ Loki's scream tore past his throat like a knife. Blood seemed to bubble along the anguished cry, stabbing and slitting as it was ripped from his lips. He fell to his knees, staring in horror at the rubble that was all that was left of his people.

"And to think," Thanos mused, "all this grief for the people who hated you." Loki didn't speak.

"At least your brother died hating you as much as you hated him."

* * *

Thor felt his body falling through space. He thought briefly of Loki, of how he must have felt when he fell through the void. Was this what he would do for an eternity? Drift among the stars?  
He crashed against something hard. Apparently not.

"Wipers! Get it off!"


	5. One Last Trick

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know I said I was done, and I know you all hate me with how it ended, but I have a way to redeem this fic! I finally have inspiration, and I'm excited. I hope this helps, and explains some things, and we'll see how it goes. I'm giving up and going fluffy.**

 **I was going to respond to all the reviews personally, but there are just too many! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and support! I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

 _Thanos laughed louder. "As I said, Odinson. Your lying is far from convincing."_

" _Thanos."_

 _Thor whirled on his brother angrily. Valkyrie's sword inched closer to his throat._

" _Don't think I won't, trickster."_

 _Loki almost smiled. "No, I have every confidence you will." He closed his eyes for a moment, his smile turning cold. "Yet you forget what I can do, also."_

 _And he vanished._

 _Thor swore loudly. "Loki!" His scream reverberated through the ship, raw with pure hatred and anger._

* * *

"My prince." Heimdall did not flinch as Loki appeared behind him. The trickster panted, leaning back against the wall.

"You saw?"

"Of course." Heimdall turned to face him.

"Did you know I had it?"

The Watcher nodded once.

Loki stared at him, raising his hands slightly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I waited to see what you would do with it. The device you have built on the lower deck assured me that the Tesseract was in the right hands."

Loki leaned his head back, a tight, but grateful look shining in his eyes. He held out the cube. "Take it. Get everyone through the portal. My seidr will do the rest. It will take them to a safe planet, far away from here."

"And what do you plan to do, my prince?" Heimdall's deep voice seemed to pierce him more than his golden eyes.

Loki smirked slowly, a dark look entering his eyes. "One last trick. With all that I have left."

Heimdall nodded slowly. Loki returned the nod.

"Convince my brother. Save my people, Watcher."

"Of course, Your Highness."

"I'm not your prince." Loki smiled sadly before his form shimmered once again, disappearing.

Heimdall looked down at the pulsing blue stone in his hands. "No. You're our savior."

* * *

Loki appeared on Thanos' ship. He stumbled slightly, the magic draining him ever so slightly. He panted as he pulled a very specific metal cube from his cloak. He had spent years in Asgard preparing it for this moment. A simple transformation spell, and a trickle of power drained from the limitless source that was the Tesseract. It wouldn't fool Thanos for long, but perchance it would be enough…

"Hurry, Thor."

* * *

"Heimdall! Loki…"

"Has provided us with an escape, my king." The Watcher held up the Tesseract before his king's face.

Thor blinked at it in shock. "He gave it to you?"

"He has contrived a way to get our people to safety. To open a portal."

Thor meet Heimdall's gaze. "Do you trust him?"

"I do, sire."

"Then get our people through the portal. The Mad Titan is here. I'll buy you as much time as I can." Thor turned to go, but Heimdall's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Loki has gone to distract him."

"He _what?_ "

* * *

Thanos turned in his throne, smiling to see his little trickster, kneeling before his feet.

"My lord."

"Ah, Loki. Have you redeemed yourself?"

The black-haired prince stood, extending the Tesseract with a smile. "I believe this is what you wanted."

Thanos laughed. "Well done."

"I trust you remember the terms of our deal?" Loki's smile turned just a little colder.

Thanos laughed again, smile turning cruel. "Surely you are not so foolish, princeling?"

Loki raised his chin, his smile vanishing. "I have delivered your Stone as promised. I have obeyed your orders. Now Asgard is _mine_."

"No, princeling. Do you really believe I would let the king race of the galaxy survive? The people of Asgard will burn as their world has."

"You wouldn't _dare._ "

Thanos bared his teeth. "Of course I dare. Asgard is a threat. The galaxy will fall to its knees when it realizes I have brought about their destruction. After all. If you want to win a fight, start with the biggest guy in the room, no?"

"Asgard is mine! You swore to me, Thanos! You swore you would let me have them!" Tears were gathering in Loki's eyes as he screeched.

"What is this, princeling? Is this sentiment?" Thanos bent closer to him. "Surely not for the realm that cast you out. You are not of their blood. But perhaps you are of their heart?"

"You _swore_ on your seidr, Thanos," Loki hissed.

"Ah, but you see, with the Infinity Gauntlet, I will reshape reality in my image. So what is truth? What is promise? Only what I demand them to be."

"Please. Please, they're broken. They won't stand against you, they're _refugees_!"

"Yet your brother? Midgardian's defender? Surely he would marshall an army for their defense. I cannot take that risk, princeling. Asgard was also doomed to die. After all, Ragnarok has come, has it not?" Thanos smiled cruelly. "I am only finishing what you started."

"No." Loki's whisper as an anguished, furious plea.

"Target the Asgardian ship."

"No, Thanos, you can't!"

The Titan stood, his expression morphing into a glare. "I can. And for your impudence…

"You get to watch."

Metal plates retracted behind Loki, revealing a glass window. Loki barely had time to turn when a blast sliced through the garish blue metal ship the Asgardians had escaped on.

" _No!"_ Loki's scream tore past his throat like a knife. Blood seemed to bubble along the anguished cry, stabbing and slitting as it was ripped from his lips. He fell to his knees, staring in horror at the rubble that was all that was left of his people.

"And to think," Thanos mused, "all this grief for the people who hated you." Loki didn't speak.

"At least your brother died hating you as much as you hated him."

* * *

Thor raced to the escape pod. It was his only hope of getting to Loki. Perhaps…

The roar of a blast sung in his ears for a split second before something collided with the back of his head and knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Thanos began to laugh. "Foolish little trickster! Did you think I would fall for it?" He crushed the imitation Tesseract in his fist.

Loki stood, crocodile tears whisking off of his cheeks with a shimmer of green. "In my defense, it was worth a shot."

Thanos's laugh turned to a sneer. "I will let your people run, and I will retrieve my Infinity Stone from the wreckage. But you, my trickster…"

Loki fell to his knees as pain surged through his head. The Other came to stand in front of him, snarling down at the prince.

"Your use has come to an end."

* * *

Thor felt his body falling through space. He thought briefly of Loki, of how he must have felt when he fell through the void. Was this what he would do for an eternity? Drift among the stars?  
He crashed against something hard. Apparently not.

"Wipers! Get it off!"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, okay, kind of a cheap ending and still not the best, but better at least? Also, for those of you who haven't seen the Infinity War trailer...one, WHY? But two, the last line is said by Rocket Raccoon when Thor falls on the Guardians' ship. ;)**

 **Alright, now I'm really done! Because Infinity War, and yes. Thank you all for your reviews and your support! I hope this ending was at least slightly more satisfying. :)**


End file.
